Corneria
Corneria (コーネリア) is the fourth planet of the Lylat System. It is an Earth-like fertile farming world with a variety of climates and terrains, more than the vast majority of planets in the Lylat System. It is the homeworld of the Cornerians. Many of the inhabitants live in the shelter of the mountain ranges, where very productive farming soil can be found. 'Overview' Corneria is currently home to an estimated 85% of the total sentient population of the Lylat system but, due to careful planning, remains a verdant garden world. Its cities and industry were built while keeping in harmony with nature, allowing its rich ecosystem to flourish. It is implied from Star Fox Assault that some military bases might be Cornerian-made islands. Roads on Corneria seem to be built above the ground as to allow the plant life to thrive, and from space the planet looks to have a large amount of cloud cover and oceans. It is the center of culture and government of the Lylat System, and is a prime target for those seeking conquest over the galaxy. 'Planetary Compendium' :"The temperate world of Corneria is known as the jewel of the Lylat System. Although the planet is home to 85% of the Lylat system's population, its industry and cities are built in harmony with nature. Corneria is the center of government, culture and politics for the Lylat System." :—Star Fox 64.com :"The geology of Corneria may not seem like the most exciting topic in the Lylat System, but the porous, volcanic stone of Corneria has shaped the planet's history in many ways. Everywhere you go on the planet, you'll find that caves, tunnels, stone arches and crevices have been carved from the rock by the planet's many streams and rivers. Thoughout history, Cornerians have used these rocky refuges to hide from their oppressors. In times of war, the citizens flee to the hills and huddle far beneath the ground, safe until the fighting ends. Entire cities have been built in the larger cave systems to house the refugees. When the war ends and the people return home, they call it "rocking out"." :—Lylat Datalink; Corneria Rocks pg 31 'History' ''Lylat Wars Despite the relatively peaceful nature of its citizens, Corneria has always been a prime target for attack. In earlier times, the original Star Fox team, led by James McCloud, protected the world as mercenaries, with the help of the Cornerian Army. After James' apparent death, the renegade Andross struck against Corneria without warning after amassing an impressively large army. Due to the fact that a war from space had essentially never been waged on the planet before, and the fact that the military forces of the planet were small because the need for them had seemed absent, the Cornerian Army was largely unprepared for the attack. Thus, the army was unable to defend Lylat on its own. The responsibility then fell upon General Pepper to contact the new Star Fox team led by James' son, Fox McCloud, to intervene and save the Lylat System. Vanguard forces of the Venomian Army breached Corneria's defenses, but their advance through an old Cornerian military base was halted by the Star Fox team. Andross' forces were defeated on Corneria, saving the planet from further destruction. The people of Corneria spent the next few years recovering and rebuilding, attempting the bring the planet back to its former glory. Several cites were hit hard by the attack, some being totally demolished. Roads had to be rebuilt and oceans had to be cleaned, among other things. Andross' forces, in all likelihood, fled the planet after Andross was defeated. Aparoid Invasion Nine years passed after the Lylat Wars before the crisis involving the Aparoids, which was a completely different scenario. Striking in vast numbers with superior firepower, the Cornerian Defense Force took many casualties. The crazed aliens were able to rush past the planet's defenses and go planet-side within minutes of the attack. The problem was worsened by the fact that the Aparoids could control any soldier they came in contact with. In addition, General Pepper eventually went missing: In actuality, he ended up infected by the Aparoids. When Fox arrived on the planet to retake it from the Aparoids, he was so shocked at the events that he even initially wondered whether it actually was Corneria before proceeding with his mission. With air support from the rest of the team, Fox was able to destroy several of the alien radar jammers that disrupted the Arwings' sensor systems, making it hard for them to tell the difference between friend or foe. When Fox's demise was at hand, he was saved at the last minute by his rival, Wolf O'Donnell. Armed with a plasma cannon and riding on the wing of the Wolfen, Fox was able to destroy the majority of the Aparoid forces, including those that had possessed General Pepper and his flagship. The Orbital Gate directly above Corneria was the next target of the Aparoid attack. The leftover members of the Cornerian Defense Force and the Cornerian Army, in concert with the Star Fox team, held off the attacking aliens and missiles while the Science Division, headed by Slippy Toad's father Beltino Toad, worked on the Self-Destruct program. This program was literally a "bomb" which could be used to wipe out all of the Aparoid forces after being injected into the Aparoid Queen. The ending revealed that the sudden strike from the Aparoids left the planet heavily damaged, and that the population suffered, though the individuals who had the time would presumably have retreated into the caves for safety. Due to the unexpectedness of the attack, however, the Aparoids were able to do a massive amount of damage in their short time on the planet. Fortunately, the residential areas suffered the least damage with attacks being aimed mostly at military island outposts. According to the post-war briefing, Corneria's destruction level was an A+, and the Aparoids were expunged. After the war, the Beltino Orbital Gate becomes the center of government for Corneria while the planet is being rebuilt from the invasion. The time of peace that followed was at first somewhat chaotic, with the people of the planet doing their best to recover quickly from the damages. Anglar Blitz Almost two years after the Aparoid crisis was resolved, the planet was again invaded by a hostile alien race, this time the Anglars, a race of fish-people from the toxic Venom seas. It was briefly under occupation before Fox McCloud defeated the Anglars, but the fate of the planet afterwards is shrouded due to the multiple endings of ''Star Fox Command. 'In the games' ''Star Fox/DS In the original ''Star Fox game and its remake Star Fox DS, Corneria was the first mission of the game regardless of whether the player takes the easy, intermediate or difficult paths, however, the stage itself changes depending on which path you chose. From there, the mission path differs. ''Star Fox 2/DS Corneria would have had an important role in the unreleased ''Star Fox 2 and its DS remake, although it was not a playable location in the near-final version. The Star Fox team would have been called by a character that was likely General Pepper (but design-wise similar to the later character Captain Shears) to defend Corneria from the forces of Andross (Andorf). If the planet sustained enough damage on its counter then a solemn cutscene would ensue showing a panicked voice abruptly dying on the communications tower as the final Cornerian base dramatically blows up, automatically giving the player a game over. However, the fall of Corneria was one of the last features not yet known to have been implemented by the game's programmers, rendering it unused (although a fan-translation which removes the debug data from normal play enables this, making it resemble a more complete game). This was revised as the defense of the weaker Great Fox in Star Fox Command. ''Star Fox 64/3D Mission No 1. Corneria: Former Army Base; Enter Star Fox In ''Star Fox 64 and the 3DS rerelease, Corneria is the first mission of the game. There are two possible routes in the level. In the Mission Complete route, the priority is to defeat Granga. Upon clearing this objective, the player is only led to Meteo, and starts on the easy path. The alternate Mission Accomplished route is accessed by flying under several arches found on the level. After saving Falco from three tailing Granga Fighters, he will show the hidden path to the player. He will then lead the player through a waterfall just beyond the seas behind Corneria City. After fighting through more enemies, the player will begin a battle with the alternate boss, the Attack Carrier. Upon defeating the boss, the player will able to either go to Sector Y, and begin the hard path, or choose Meteo. It is not possible to reach Sector Y if Falco was not saved from tailing enemies, as his absence will cause the Attack Carrier to go unnoticed and will cancel the choice of routes on the Lylat Map, forcing the path to head for Granga and Meteo. ''Mission Briefing :"''The Star Fox Team faces their first test on their home world of Corneria, where the military situation is deteriorating in the wake of Andross's assault. Andross's advance forces have breached the planet's defenses at several points and are assaulting the capital city! Although the Cornerian Defense Forces have held on for as long as possible, General Pepper finally has to call on the Star Fox Team for help. The main thrust of Andross's attack on Corneria is centered around the old army base in Corneria City. Approaching the city through the southern canyon will give the team the element of surprise. As the Star Fox Team's fighters move to destroy enemy fighters and ground forces, they'll have to be on the look out for falling rubble from the city's buildings, and for berserk construction robots! Intelligence: After the checkpoint, three enemy ships will chase Falco. Destroy these three ships, and then fly through all of the arches ahead. Falco will lead you to an alternate path through the mission which will take you to a different lieutenant, and to Sector Y."'' :—Star Fox 64.com Medal Tips '' Medal Score: 150 hits ''' '''Checkpoint Goal: 70 hits :"There are tricks to getting enough enemies to appear to get a medal in this stage. Try flying between the buildings and under arches since this will sometimes make additional enemies appear. In general, in order to earn a medal you will need to use the charged lasers to destroy clusters of enemies with one shot. Also, make sure your wingmen survive the mission! Falco will be attacked immediately after the checkpoint-- be sure to shoot down his pursuers." :—Star Fox 64.com ''Star Fox: Assault Mission 7. Corneria; War Comes Home In ''Star Fox: Assault, Corneria is the seventh mission in story mode. The main objective at first, is to take out each Aparoid Radar Jammer hiding in Corneria City, by use of the Sniper Rifle, while evading enemies lurking behind the buildings and on the streets. After demolishing all the radar jammers, the wide range communications and vehicle transmissions are back online, but then after reaching the Arwing, the cutscene concerning Star wolf's temporary alliance will trigger the Wing-Riding section. Riding on the Wolfen of Wolf, the player will need to shoot down Aparoids on the ground, in the air and rescue teammates using the Plasma Cannon. After circling around the city, General Pepper's infected flagship will attack, starting the mission's boss battle. Location data Homeworld of Team Star Fox.. Battle condition Unknown data crystal damaged beyond repair. Aparoids will likely target Corneria for a large scale attack. Alert: Beltino Orbital Gate reports several Aparoid warp signatures within its sector. Tactical data Status: Data crystal damaged. Personnel file Name: Wolf O'Donnel Team Star Wolf: Leader Skills: Larceny, smuggling, pilot Fox McCloud's longtime rival. Wolf pilots the Wolfen, a fighter on par -- or possibly better than -- the Arwing. ''Star Fox Command In ''Star Fox Command, Corneria is the starting mission once again. From this mission, you can split into one of sixteen paths. Initially, the team only consists of Fox and ROB, but this will soon change. ''The Adventure Begins R.O.B. informs Fox of the Anglars' assault on Corneria, to which Fox immediately decides to investigate. After defeating the forces in a nearby city, R.O.B.'s analysis of the Anglar ships indicate that they are impervious to corrosion, to which Fox can determine that they are based in the Venom Sea. From here, Fox makes a choice, which leads to ''Decision Time, Reunion with Slippy, or Falco to the Fore!. ''Decision Time Fox receives a transmission from Slippy, saying that he will meet up with him soon, and also introduces him to Amanda. Fox is surprised to hear that Amanda is Slippy's fiancée, and also hears her concern for Slippy's sake. Although Fox feels awkward about asking Slippy to help, he volunteers himself anyway. During the mission, Dash Bowman appears to help Fox defeat the Anglar forces. He then leaves at the end of the level. After the forces have been defeated, R.O.B. tells Fox that he has located Falco in the Asteroid Belt. He also suggests that he must gather a group of skilled pilots to defeat the Anglars. From here, Fox can decide to meet up with Falco in ''The Meteorite Trap or go to Fichina instead in Former Rivals. ''Reunion with Slippy Fox contacts Slippy and asks him for assistance in attacking the Anglar forces, promptly requesting the data to meet up with him. After Fox has begun his attack on the Anglars, Slippy shows up to assist him, and together they defeat them. Slippy points out that he was nervous because he hadn't been flying in some time, but agrees to help Fox out against the Anglars. They strike up a conversation about Peppy, and how he was recently promoted to take the place of General Pepper, and that they should try and get in touch with him. However, before they can act, they receive an emergency support request from Lucy Hare, Peppy's daughter. Fox can decide to either respond to the signal by selecting ''Fog of War, or to seek out Peppy by selecting General Peppy. ''General Peppy Fox and Slippy try to contact Peppy, but are unsuccessful, due to the increased Anglar activity. They prepare themselves for the attack, but Slippy is noticeably on edge, explaining that he wasn't able to contact Amanda. Although Fox is concerned, Slippy reassures him that he is able to continue. After the defeat of the Anglar forces in the area, Zazan emerges to stop Fox and Slippy advancing any further, piloting his ship, the Zazanga9. He is defeated, however, and ROB is then able to locate Peppy. When the team reunites with Peppy, they are given the opportunity to think carefully about the mission at hand, but Peppy and Slippy wind up in an argument until it is pointed out by Fox that Slippy is indeed engaged, much to Peppy's surprise. However, when thoughts are turned to the job at hand, Fox decides to change the plan, and separate from Slippy to meet up with Falco in the Asteroid Field. Slippy has to choose whether to join Fox anyway by selecting ''Missile Threat, or to stick to the plan Amanda. ''Father and Daughter Lucy returns to Corneria to find that the cities have once again been overrun with Anglar forces. However, missiles have been dispatched and are ready for use by the Great Fox. With the assistance of R.O.B. in the Great Fox, Lucy is able to obliterate the Anglar invaders. With Corneria safe (for now), Lucy is able to reunite with her father, Peppy, who thanks Lucy for her help despite putting herself in such danger. He then states that he has to find Fox and the others, so he sends a message for them to meet up with him on Titania. Lucy tries to join him, but Peppy refuses, saying that she needs to stay and protect Corneria. She reluctantly agrees, but the story may follow either Peppy by choosing ''Andross's Legacy, or Lucy's path in Lucy and Krystal. ''Lucy and Krystal Anglar forces are once again preparing an attack on Corneria, and Lucy is preparing for the advancing onslaught when she is contacted by Krystal, who, along with Katt Monroe and Amanda, came to help defend Corneria. Just as all of the bases had been cleared out, one final Anglar pilot emerges, flying an enormous ship. By breaking off segments of the ship until it could no longer fly, Lucy and the others were able to quell the attackers once and for all. A short while after the defeat of the Anglars on Corneria, Lucy receives a transmission from Peppy saying that Fox and the others have defeated the remaining Anglars on Venom. The team then returns to Corneria, where Lucy, Krystal, Katt, and Amanda all hold a celebration for Team Star Fox... Star Fox Zero Mission 1. Corneria - Hub of Galactic Peace; Enter Star Fox! Vehicle: Arwing, Walker Type: Corridor Mode / All-Range Mode Boss: Androsa In ''Star Fox Zero, Corneria hosts the first Mission (Enter Star Fox) yet again. Corneria City is under attack from Andross's Empire, therefore Star Fox must fly towards the tower from the seas and canyons before facing Caiman's fleet. After 10 Hits are made, Caiman calls a retreat only for the Androsa flying fortress to appear over the Command structure. Fox must down a quarter of the Androsa hull and enter with the transformed Walker and run to the Core, where Granga is waiting for him in the main reactor chamber. ''Mission 11. Corneria - Hub of Galactic Peace; Hidden Plans Unlike many games, Corneria returns with the penultimate stage of the game. In fact, it is the only planet that needs to be visited twice in the game. Hidden Plans is a harder version of Enter Star Fox, with more enemies, and the boss it hosts is different: the Gigarilla. It attacks just like it did as an ally, only it is now hostile. Fox McCloud and his teammates have to hack their way into the Gigarilla's circuit to overwrite its programming, leading to the monstrous robot's defeat. ''Star Fox Pentalogy Corneria appeared in Star Fox Pentalogy. It is served as the first mission in Star Fox Zero, Star Fox Command and Star Fox 64 3D and the ninth mission in Star Fox: Assault. The different routes are named as Corneria and Corneria 2 in Star Fox 64 3D's score attack mode like Venom. Corneria made had an important role in Star Fox Adventures, although it was not a playable location like Star Fox 2. ''Mission 1: Corneria, Army Base: Enter Star Fox Mission 9. Corneria; Former Army Base; War Comes Home Mission 1. Corneria - Former Army Base; The Adventure Begins Mission No 1. Corneria: Hub of Galactic Peace; Enter Star Fox! Mission No 1. Corneria: Hub of Galactic Peace; Andross's Empire Strikes Back Super Smash Bros.'' series Corneria is a stage in this game. The battlefield is actually Fox McCloud's flagship, the Great Fox, in flight over a large city on Corneria. The Great Fox's front two laser cannons open fire often, and if any player is caught in its path of destruction, he/she could be KO'd. It is possible to destroy these cannons by attacking them repeatedly. If a player is standing on the cannon when they fire, the player takes serious damage and will most likely die. Also, Star Fox's team will occasionally show-up in Arwing fighters and open fire, on anyone. Sometimes Wolf and his team show up and open fire as well. However, only one Arwing or Wolfen will appear on screen at any given time. The stage reappears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a Past Stage. The planet Corneria also appears in the background of the Lylat Cruise stage. There is a hidden taunt in Corneria; if one repeatedly taps the left and right taunt button Fox or Falco can call the Star Fox team. This is tricky, and if the player is killed, the transmission will have no effect. The hidden taunt is in both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Melee. 'In the Comics' ''Star Fox Comic Corneria appears in the Nintendo Power comics based on the original ''Star Fox title's continuity, where the planet is again under attack from Andross and his forces. ''Star Fox 64 manga Corneria appears as the first location in the [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Fox_64_manga ''Star Fox 64 manga], where the Star Fox Team begin their missions. Giving the order to ship out into the fray, the Star Fox Team check their Arwing conditions, each giving themselves clearance before arriving at Corneria City. Taking out the squadron leader, Fox is the first to be chased by Venomian fighters, with Peppy coming to his aid. Much like the games, Slippy is chased by numerous starfighters, but shakes them off using a Barrel Roll at Peppy's advice. The team eventually reach Granga, discovering that he is fully armed with missiles and grenades. Slippy scans Granga for weaknesses and suggests to Fox that a shot to the leg will destroy him. Fox makes a successful shot with one hit, causing Granga to topple over to his destruction. A few days later, upon their return to Corneria, General Pepper is eternally greateful for Star Fox's contributions and offers to have them in the Cornerian military and make Fox the Cornerian Minister of defense. Fox declines believing that they work better as a small quick group than an army. They announce that they need to get back to work and that Katt is waiting for Falco, but Fox promises that the Cornerian Army can always count on them. Trivia *The Currency of Corneria and Lylat has not yet been confirmed, yet the Star Fox team's Invoice displays a credit mark which resembles a U.S.A dollar bill symbol. **This same symbol appears again on the Star Wolf team's bounties wanted poster of during the intro story of Star Fox Command. *Corneria bears many similarities to Earth including size, temperature, and nearly the same amount of oxygen, nitrogen and water. This why it can support life. *Corneria's name may be adapted from the name Cornelia, the feminine form of Cornelius. **It may also be because it's in the "Corner" of the Lylat System Category:Lylat System Category:Planets